A Duel Between Ladies
by AliVal13
Summary: Two snobby friends fight over the new guy. One can't seem to feel love, the other can't seem to find it. As the fight for a guy they haven't known for even five days continues, they realize the obvious.
1. A Bet Is Made

DISCLAIMER - I do not own kingdom hearts

WARNING - Homosexuality, some girl bashing, some Kairi, Namine, Zidane bashing (mind you, I LOVE Zidane and Namine).

RANT - I know, I've been seriously neglecting my fanfictions. And lookie loo! I start yet ANOTHER one! I swear I will one day finish all my fanfictions (unless I die or become handicapped in my arms or something, but I'd rather not be either of those so lets hope for the best). This one is going to be pretty quick, though. I suspect about 3 to 4 chapters at best, if even that. Don't hold me to it though! x3

Oh, and I can already tell you all this isn't my best work. In fact, it's... kinda shitty. I did make the narrator do most of the talking, which isn't good for story telling most of the time... But alas. Enjoy it anyway?

* * *

Kairi Chung is a half Chinese girl with dyed maroon-red hair. Being as she is half Chinese, one might expect to see dark brown between her slightly pointed eyes, but hers were instead a beautiful shade of off-blue purple. Her skin was procelain white, her hair style of the professional modern lady, and her favorite color- known to anyone who paid five seconds of their attention to her wardrobe could tell- was pink. Typical well-off family, good grades getting, cheer leading kind of american dream girl... or so she so fondly describes of herself on her FaceBook.

As anyone who knows of any typical well-off family, good grades getting, cheer leading kind of american dream girl would know, she to had her own share of friends and dramas.

"Purple or blue...?" Kairi murmured to herself, daintily wiggling her fingers. Today's problem number one... finger nail polish. "No, I'll go with pink."

Despite the ever popular assumption that girls like this, who get all the guys and could commit no murder, had no real friends to speak of... Well, she was a girl who kept a small circle of friends to. Good friends who shared her problems and thoughts. Within her circle of importace only one person was worthy... Sure, there was the chain of aquaintances who thought they were friends following at some point far behind that... and actual friends, who were not friend-friends... And friend-friends who were not quite close friends... and then after that, the friends who were considered close, but she still held no real affection for... But she only had one friend who was her best and favorite. That girl was the only one that mattered.

"Namine, you're so silly! Of course you're invited, do you even have to ask? I'll be sending out the invititations tomorrow." Kairi's day began at exactly five in the morning, giving her a good three hours before school. After all, perfection takes preparation. Part of her usual routine would be to wake her favorite a good half hour before time to leave and discuss the important matters that pertained usually to the weekend. "It's going to be you, me, the football team... Well, except the kicker, he got dirt on my new dress last week... What was that?" Kairi laughed. "Of course! I love you to. See you soon! Bye."

The little pink phone that matched her large pink room was hung up and placed into her medium pink purse. A quick check in the mirror, in which she smiled to herself, and it was time for school.

"Kairi, hurry up! I'm going to be laaate."

"Shut up, Sora." Kairi snapped as she slammed her door shut behind her, walking on her rose-pink heels into the inner household. "Just get me to school. I can not _believe_ they won't just get me a car already!"

Sora stood at the bottom of the stairs. Despite being related, Sora didn't seem anything like his sister at all. He was a year older with natural chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. The brunet was the male equivalent of a beach bunny, always running across the sand at any time possible, causing his skin to turn caramel brown. He smiled cheerfully at her, despite her tone. "Because my private school is worth more then your car, which you would have had if you didn't let that 'A' drop to a 'B'."

"Shut up." Kairi snapped again, dropping her heel heavily onto his foot.

The car came to a slow halt in front of the school's main building. Kairi, making sure her shapely hip was in view, carefully removed herself from the passenger's seat and then posed as if she were a model. There wasn't a cloud in the sky to shadow her lovely visage, which was exactly how she demanded it (yes, she even demanded the sky to look upon her as if she were a goddess and obey). Behind lightly painted lips, she smiled her perfect teeth to those few lucky enough to be present. Without even shutting the door, she walked away from the car.

"Kairi!" Sora called, brows furrowed. "Kairi, shut the door!"

Of course, her only response was to wave her butt in good bye as she walked gracefully into the old school building. Sora rolled his eyes in annoyance, stepping out of the car (with an obvious limp, his right foot still killing him) and shut the door himself. Afterward, he jumped back inside and sped off campus, lightly ranting to himself about unappreciated favors.

"Kairi, love." Namine Pitt was as equally beautiful as her friend, though she certainly didn't strive for perfection as insanely as Kairi. Her hair was naturally blond, bright blue eyes, and she had her own obsessive color- white. Her heels, her dress, her bracelets and earrings... all white. It matched her teeth quite well, so she proved as they flashed in a bright grin. She waved her hand in a lazy hello to the red head from down the hall as she came to approach, the stopped in front of her with a little hop. "Hee hee. Guess what?"

"What?" Kairi asked in a way just as bouncy, always finding a small bit of delight at seeing Namine become excited. The girl was easily excited over many things, and as irritating as that might be to other girls in Kairi's position, she never once found it to be anything less then absolutely adorable.

"Guess!"

"No, tell!"

"Hee hee, okay!" Namine cleared her throat and took a deep breath, looking very composed. Then she began to jump up and down like a five year old on pixie sticks. "New guy in school! Starts today! _And he's hot_!"

"AAAHHH!" They both screamed and bounced together, hands clasped tightly. There were other studets in the hall, none of which seemed to notice the loud ladies. Then again, it wouldn't have mattered if they did notice.

"Okay, calm down." Kairi playfully slapped over her friend's hands, then had the blond take her by the elbow. She began to walk them both toward the first hall of lockers. "So, new guy. Dish."

"Imagine this..." Namine began, chuckling lightly as she spoke. "Long, silver hair. Natural!"

"Ooo. Go on."

"Sea-green eyes... creamy skin. And I'm certain he's Korean, his lips and eyes say it."

"I love Koreans!"

"He's cuter then even G-DRAGON!"

"AAAHHH!" They both stopped to scream and jump, but Kairi quickly composed herself. She had to open her locker and get to class, even though they had plenty of time left. Homeroom began promptly at eight and it was still only seven thirty. "Okay, stay calm. All this screaming and naughty thoughts will give us red blotches through our make up. I even read about a study where blushing too much causes pimples."

"Hmm, right right." Namine nodded in confirmation, even though she had no make up to speak of on nor any fear of blemishes. In truth, if Namine hadn't had Kairi as a friend, she might have been any normal geek on campus- instead of an up-to-date fashionista with looks that needed no help.

"Hey, Kairi." Said a familiar male voice approaching the girls from the east. It was flirty, as usual, and filled with a boyish kind of confidence. Namine, mostly out of reaction, turned to look at the voice, but then immediately scowled and looked away. Kairi just frowned at her books as the locker door opened, ignoring the voice completely. "Heard you're having your sweet sixteen this weekend... Any chance I could come?"

"Doubtful." Kairi responded, hissing her response without looking.

"Why?"

"Why?" She snapped, slamming her locker door closed. Namine jumped back in surprise. She turned to address the voice at last, staring hatefully into a pair of large, blue eyes. "Zidane, if you were any more _empty headed_, you'd be a balloon."

The blond male rolled his eyes and gave her a smirk, leaning into the metal wall- his shoulder pushing into a lock. "How many times must I apologize? How often must I remind you you will always be beautiful?"

"If you're trying to brown nose me, you're not doing it well enough." Kairi leaned into her hip as she hugged her books, giving him a look of impatience.

"Would you like me to get down on my knees and beg for you?" Zidane said, moving to stand up again.

"Are you that desperate for a party?" Kairi asked, one brow raising. "You're lamer then last year's Christmas party, when my aunt died on the couch."

"It's not just a party... it's your birthday." Zidane whispered, leaning in toward Kairi's ear and saying softly, in a rather sensual voice that made quite a few girls giggle in the past. "If it were any other day, I wouldn't care..."

Kairi smiled, giving a sigh. "I don't know..."

"I bought you a gift. Expensive and shiny, just how you like them."

"Hmm..." Kairi tapped her chin thoughtfully. "And you _swear_ it's expensive? And I'll like it?"

"You'll love it."

"Fine. You can come." She leaned back to look him right in the eye, still smiling brightly. She hooked a perfectly manicured nail into the neck of his shirt, pulling him forward until they were nearly kissing. If one didn't know any better, one might suspect this to be her boyfriend. He wasn't, but they certainly acted the part. "But promise me... Never ever put dirt on my dress again." Kairi gave him a wet pout.

Zidane took that hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "Never ever, princess."

"Hmm." Kairi seemed pleased, as if she really were a princess.

Namine chuckled, walking past them casually. "I'm going to class. You two love birds have fun making up." She waved good bye and disappeared around the next corner.

"Making up, eh?" Zidane asked, Kairi's hand still in both of his. "Do we have time for... making up?"

"Not today. New guy. And though you're invited to my party, I'm putting you on probation. No 'making up' for another week." Kairi 'hmph'-ed at him, then took her leave... but not before tapping his nose playfully and blowing a kiss. She even winked as she passed the corner for an added effect, hoping her tight skirt was riding up nice and high.

Zidane waved and watched her go, his eyes roaming over her body just the way she wanted him to. The red head was gone, but in seconds the frown that had fallen over his face at her leaving was replaced by a coy smirk. He could hear the familiar voices of more females down the hall, turning just in time to catch a pair of beauties crossing into the hall. "Hello there, ladies..."

Kairi and Namine were giggling under their hands as Homeroom finally filled up with the other students of the morning. The bell rang soon after and the door was closed, the teacher moving to the front to begin the usual roll call. Anyone who was late, like the guys who spent their mornings getting high on the football field, were locked out. Near the front of the classroom a once empty desk was now filled with a new body. He was tall, broad, and incredibly muscular... definitely the athletic type. His hair was long and silver, skin creamy, and eyes bright green. He looked asian, perhaps, but his thick hair was hiding too much of his face to check. Most might be put off by the silver hair, but this young male seemed to sell it as a bonus... without even trying.

"Is that the new guy?" Kairi asked, feeling as if she might drool. She watched him move around in his black, muscle top vest that simply hugged his strong body so perfectly. "Strong chin... broad hands... oh wow..."

"Mmmm hmmmm..." Namine replied, sighing dreamily at him.

The new guy didn't even look their way, too busy digging into a science book. Perhaps his next class?

"He beats Zidane... No, he beats _Leon_ by a long shot. A whole ten miles at least..." Kairi sighed with her friend, the both of them wearing similar looks of longing. They even leaned into their palms and batted their eyes in the same manner, not really blinking for a second to watch this impossible-to-be-real man breathe.

"Look at the way his chest moves up... and down..."

"Look at the way he blows his bangs away from his face."

Namine chuckled. "Only to have it fall right back down..."

They sighed again.

"He's mine." Kairi immediately decided, sitting up with confidence.

"No, you can't!" Namine pouted. "You got the last guy who came to school. The last two guys actually! This one should be _mine_."

"Hmph, puh-lease, girlfriend! There's no way you're getting that god over me." Kairi even waved her finger in Namine's face.

Namine pouted further, then suddenly smiled. "I'll bet you my prada bag I'll have him before you."

Kairi gasped in amusement. "You're betting your _prada_?" She began to laugh. "You'll lose the man of both our dreams and your bag with that bet."

"I could win. After all, blonds have more fun and are considered... _more attractive then red heads_."

Kairi gasped again, but this time in horror. "You... How _dare_ you!"

"Hmph!" Namine gave her a competitive stare. Kairi returned it.

"Fine! I'll bet my prada to! Whoever gets the hunk wins! ... And you better lose the attitude, or you're not invited to my party anymore!"

* * *

THIS. SUCKED. SO. BAD. OMG IT SUCKED. This was TERRIBLE.

But alas... it's done. Bah.

Read, review, and no flames. Seriously, what's the point?


	2. The Plot Thickens

Okay, so this is my edit for this chapter (for anyone who cares). I did a lot of typoing the first time around, did some plot stuff I did NOT want to do and corrected that, and I appropriately broke apart the sections so that should be less confusing.

I also decided to give some stuff more detail. A little, anyway. x3 Go me? Either way, it's much, much better.

* * *

"Sorry, Sora."

"What is there to be sorry about?"

"Well, just... you know. The thing...?"

"... Tidus."

"Yes?"

"You're a moron."

"Hey, I'm just trying to be... I don't know, comforting, I guess. I'm bad at this!"

"I can see."

Sora was a tall brunet with natural chocolate brown hair and sky blue eyes. He was cute, though not hansom, and fairly muscular for a guy who couldn't be bothered with sports. He was smiling at his blond friend, Tidus, who was huffing in annoyance.

"Sorry, T. I know you mean the best, my sister just has me feeling prickly today... Don't worry, I'm fine." Sora held his backpack over his shoulder, as it would strain his back whenever he wore it like normal. He shrugged his free shoulder, though his eyes did say he was still sad despite his words.

"Yeah... You're way better off!" Tidus said confidentally, punching a hand into his palm. "That guy was terrible! Everyone thought so. We were so worried when you'd be running off with him!"

Sora chuckled, feeling his cheeks burning slightly. "Thanks, T. Let's get to class."

"No, really." Tidus kept going as they began the slow treck to homeroom. "This arrangement is for the best. He smoked all day- "

"He was trying to quit, though- "

"He skipped class- "

"Only the ones I wasn't in- "

"He slept around with anyone within five feet of him- "

"Now that was just rumors- "

"He drank, he had no modesty, and he cared more for his hair then he did your life."

Sora sighed. "Well, it's not like we could date anymore..." _Though I would. I don't want anyone else..._

Tidus looked upon his solemn friend, tilting his head and giving him a sympathetic frown. "... You're gonna miss him a lot, huh?"

"Honestly? Yes..." Sora finally let the smile slip, frowning down at the shining floors of their private school. _It feels like my heart's being ripped open..._

"Well, he knew what would happen if he did it. He knew. And obviously that means he cared more about _that _then you." Tidus sighed. "Just forget him. There's plenty of fish in the sea. You're throwing back a trout and getting yourself a red snapper."

Sora gave his best friend the flattest look he could muster up from beneath his depression. "Fish analogies? Really...?"

"Like I said, I'm not good at this."

Sora sighed. _If only you knew... He did it for me._

00000

"He got held back two years?" Kairi asked, looking perfectly aghast. "_That_ beautiful thing? But he seems so intelligent!"

The red head turned her contacts over to the silver haired student, currently stretching in his physical education clothes. Unfortunately (or fortunately, in Kairi's opinion) the only avilable gym clothes for the new guy to have until next week were almost two sizes too small. His shorts were nearly cupping him and his shirt was nearly a mid-drift. Not saying the girls of the school minded, half of the class alone was too busy staring at him to realize they needed to stretch to.

"Why? I have _got_ to know!"

"Well..." Began the gossip queen of the school, "apparently at his old school, he was somewhat of a bad boy. Ran with a bad crowd, you know. Apparently, he's a real smart guy, but he got caught up in some gang affairs." The brunet nodded, as if to further confirm her story.

"Really, Selph?"

"Yes! And not only that..." Selphie leaned in as she continued, one hand covering her mouth as she spoke softly into Kairi's ear. "Apparently, he was a prostitute. Got caught all the time with clients! Both female _and_ male!"

Kairi squealed when she heard the news, though one would think the information given would make her wary or hateful of the male. "A bad boy _and_ kinky! I love it. Thanks, babe!"

"'Course!" Selphie and Kairi exchanged kisses, both pecking each other playfully on the cheeks. Then, they split up to go their separate ways. Selphie toward the bleachers to congregrate more tidings with her other friends, Kairi making a bee-line for the new hot stud with a bad reputation.

"Hi..." Kairi began, one hip tilted out, her lips pouted, and her voice low and seductive. She had her gym shirt tied up in a knot, showing her cute belly. Her shorts were rolled up high as well, looking more like underwear. "You're Riku Hanuel(1), right?"

The silver haired male blinked, slowly moving to stand up. He had been re-tying his shoes, noticing one of his tennis shoes were undone. He turned to look at her, sea-green eyes meeting fake purple. He smiled at her casually. If anyone really paid attention, one might notice the rather annoyed flash that passed across his beautiful eyes. Even the smile seemed more of a snotty politeness, the kind of behavior and reaction that one like Kairi might recognize. However...

"My name is Kairi Chung!"

She just kept talking.

"Pleasure, I'm sure." The girl even held out a hand, expecting it to be taken, maybe even kissed. Riku did look like a romantic...

"Ah, the ever famous Miss Kairi." Riku said playfully, taking her hand, but nothing more. He gave it a polite squeeze then let it drop.

It took a lot of energy to keep the disappointed pout in, but she did so successfully. Her hand moved to gently caress a necklace of silver that hung loosely around her swan's neck. "You've become quite the splash yourself, and it's only day one. I'm very impressed..."

Her words and dainty smile that were meant to cause his mind to become a pile of goop seemed to have no affect on the male. He just continued that fake little smile.

"Thank you."

Kairi giggled. It was sickeningly flirty.

"If you'll excuse me, Kairi, class is starting." And off Riku ran, leaving that as his good bye. Because his back was to her and his hair was hiding his face so well, she didn't see him roll his eyes.

"See you after class, perhaps!" Kairi called, as if Riku might not be lucky enough to see her again. As if _she_ were the one walking off. After that, she turned on her sneaker's heel and began to walk to the bleachers where Selphie and some other girls were sat. There was a deep scowl on her face, which did not look right on her pretty features. In fact, it looked down-right ugly.

00000

"So, is it true?"

The class now was science, or so said the posters of the solar system, pictures of Einstein and several of his quotes, and the large table of elements behind the classroom littering the walls. Namine finally had her chance to be alone with the new boy, who sat right behind her. She smiled at him in a shy sort of way, partially turned in her desk and blue eyes just barely meeting the seagreen of Riku's.

"Is what true?" Riku asked, pulling his things out for class. Papers, pens, a binder... He seemed extremely organized, from his shoes to his case where he kept his pencils. He smirked slightly at the girl ahead of him, finding the sudden questioning odd, but nearly amusing. _Of course, I'd rather be left alone..._

"Is it true you're an ex-gangster in the witness protection program?" The blond asked in an almost excited way, her eyes wide and curious. She almost seemed eager to hear it really was true.

Riku accidentally snorted, staring at her with a sense of familiarity and near sadness. _Hmm... She kind of reminds me of someone... Her eyes..._ He shrugged casually and decided to answer. "Oh, yes. I'm apart of the Russian mophia. I decided to tell on the God Father after he stole my woman and got her pregnant."

"Really?" Namine asked with a laugh, not noticing the depression that had only temporarily flittered across his face.

"Oh, yes." Riku nodded, scratching his chin and sighing dramatically. "But that wasn't nearly as bad as the time my evil twin came back from the dead. We were certain he was gone... Shot him twice in the head, threw him down a well, and he _still_ came back."

"Oooo!" Namine half cooed with interest, adjusting herself in her seat to better see him. "But if he was shot in the head, how did he come back?"

However, despite the blond hair stereotypes and the obviously oblivious, cute way Namine acted, Riku could easily recognize intelligence in those bright blue eyes. He chuckled, leaning his chin in a bored way into the palm of his hand. "Well..."

00000

"That guy can tell one heck of a story." Namine said as the school day finally ended, smirking triumphantly at Kairi. For the rest of the day, Kairi had been ignored by the new guy... Where as Namine seemed to be a welcome dog at his heels. "I talked to him allllll day! We made up all kinds of weird stories to his background, like his life was an episode of _Guarded Heart_! It was a lot of fun."

"What? Barking at his side like a puppy begging for a treat?" Kairi snarled, her nose in the air. She slammed her locker door shut, bare hands on her hips as she stared down the hall. Riku was at the end near a classroom, discussing something with a teacher.

"Your prada is going to be all mine." Namine crooned, cupping her cheeks and giving a dreamy sigh. "As well as hunky McHunkster!"

"Not so fast, Bleachy." Kairi snapped, her confident smile returning. "I have many more tricks up my sleeve, several of them I saved just in case one got stubborn." She "hmph"-ed, rolling her shoulders back. "Don't forget, invitations out tomorrow. Plenty of chance for talk and that's plenty of excuse for it."

Namine waved a dismissive hand. "I still say he prefers silly over slutty."

"You bitch!"

"Whore!"

"Spinster!"

"Fire crotch wanna-be!"

The girls glared at each other for several seconds, then embraced in a tight hug.

"I love you, Kairi!"

"I love you more!"

"No, you!"

"Hey, where did Riku go?" Kairi looked up and down the hall, then down the next several with Namine close behind. She stopped walking to scratch her head, looking confused. She shrugged. "Must have had to go catch his ride."

Namine nodded. "You should to. Sora might get annoyed and leave you behind. You're always getting onto him for being late, after all."

"No, he wouldn't do that. I don't think so anyway. He at least _better not_ or there will be consequences!" Kairi tapped her perfectly manicured nail against one of her pink painted lips, suddenly smirking. "However, just because I'm in a bad mood... And mom and dad would never forgive him for just leaving me, late or not... Let's grab a coffee from the machine outside and loaf for a bit. Make him wait longer."

"Oh, you're so bad!" Namine chuckled, but happily complied. She took Kairi's arm per usual and together they skipped to the back entrance of the school building, an exit away from the parking lot.

00000

"For once in this whole stinking year, I finally make it on time for her _highness's_ drive home! All the times I was late and after all her nasty little lectures, she leaves me hanging out here!" Sora growled to himself, standing outside of the car. His blazer was tossed over the backseat for now, but he kept his nice dress shirt buttoned and tucked neatly into his pants. He had his arms crossed, his cheeks bloating as he pouted deeply and glared at a random spot along the school's edge. "That girl is so getting it when I see her! First she makes us late to leave for school today, tries to blame THAT on me, then she keeps me waiting! And don't think I don't know it's on PURPOSE!"

The brunet was fuming. If it had been a cartoon, steam might be flowing from his ears. He began to pace and stomp about.

"I should just leave her!" Sora continued to groan to no one, but himself. "Oooh! But I can't! That little brat!"

The brunet leaned back against his car as he quickly grew tired of his constant pacing, frowning down at his once perfect shoes. As he kicked and stomped about, he had dusted them over with the loose dirt from the parking lot.

"This is one of the reasons I hate public school..." Sora whispered angrilly to himself, his cheeks finally deflating. His anger went from a deep pout to a very flat-lipped frown, which looked many times less cute then the pout. "The place is so cheap... I hate sounding like my sister, but this is ridiculous! They should at least throw in a few extra bucks to finishing the road. This dirt path makes everything so dusty! How are the students who have to park farther away suppose to keep their uniforms clean under these conditions?"

He stopped his ranting and closed his eyes slowly, breathing a very deep, long sigh. His chest was starting to feel too tight. With the sigh, he was able to release enough pressure to finally calm down, if only a little. Still leaning against the car, chin nearly against his chest, he bit his lip in boredom.

"Just hope she hurries up..."

"Sora...!"

"It's about time you- " Sora nearly yelled, breaking his arms apart and clenching his hands into tight fists, letting them hang at his sides. He jerked around to address the voice, at first thinking it was his soon-to-be-dead sister. "Uh- I- You..."

His sky-blue orbs went wide in sudden recognition, a few tears instantly threatening. Without another second's hesitation, he grinned in a wide, toothy way.

"It's you!"

* * *

Okay, so yea. It's looking like this may be closer to four chapters then three. Maaaaaybe leaning toward five. I did say not to hold me to it. xD

(1) Hanuel means "Heaven" in Korean.

Read, review, no flames.


	3. Invitations

I updated this again. Whootwhoot. x3 I notice that there is growing humor in this fiction, but I guess I can't avoid that.

Okay, so. I was undecided to how many chapters this would be. I have a much better idea of it now. x3 I'm thinkin'... five. I may not even need five, but that is the final chapter count I'm going for.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Bye, Kai! See you tomorrow!" Namine called down the sidewalk, waving her dainty hand as she walked along the street. She blew a kiss behind her to be playful as she began to disappear around a corner.

Kairi barely waved back as she walked the opposite way to the parking lot. Her pink heels clicked against the old cement, then began to tilt oddly as the street turned into dusty gravel. The red-head ignored the way her legs would wobble, somehow able to come off as graceful and straight still, despite the constant near-tripping. She smiled like the smug little girl she was as students passed her by, even with her shoes getting dirty from the broken parking lot, and even rolling her eyes as a few girls a year younger then her attempted to wave "hello" to her. Once she made it to the car, at last, she immediately opened the door... and cringed.

"Ugh!" Kairi cried, stepping back and waving her perfectly manicured hand about the air in front of her face. Inside her brother was waiting, giving her an extremely flat, annoyed look.

"Nice of you to finally join me." Sora replied in an oddly calm voice, ignoring the way she pretended to gag and chuckling in the back of his mind at the look of disgust on her face. It took a lot of energy not to smirk. "What's wrong? Get in the car already, we're late getting home!"

"I am _not_ getting into that car until you freshen it up!" The girl cried indignantly, crossing her arms tight and tossing her pretty head to the side with a "hmph". She had a deep frown on her face, brows creased into an angry glare. She wouldn't look at her brother who waited patiently in the car, tapping her pink shoe against the ground and causing more dust to rise.

"Okay, walk home then." Sora said simply, leaning over the passenger seat to close the door. He shrugged when Kairi gawked at him, looking absolutely appalled that he hadn't immediately adhered to her request. At first, she was sure he wasn't serious- even as the door closed and locked, until he began to drive the car out of the space and into the road.

Kairi growled running after the car and smacking the door's window, growling in the back of her throat. Sora stopped the car gently and unlocked the door again, watching his enraged sister jump into the car seat quickly and slam the door shut. Immediately after, she had the windows all open in the tiny car, leaning her head out like a dog.

"Uck! It is so suffocating in here!" Kairi nearly screeched, glad no one was around to see her behavior. "What in Prada's name did you do in here? It smells like bad cologne, sweat, and... and...!"

The red-head sat normally in her seat beside her driving brother, who didn't seem to be paying attention to her. He had his blue eyes on the road, his wild brown hair flying about in the wind. Kairi's didn't move much, it had too much hair spray in it. The girl took that moment to buckle her seatbelt at last and give her brunet brother a slow once-over, her mouth slowly falling into a deep gape.

"Ew!" Kairi cried, noting the way Sora's clothes were undone and messily redressed on him. "Ew ew ew!"

"What?"

"Did you have _sex_ in here?"

"What?"

"You did! Ew! No wonder everything smells so bad in here! And-And uck! The arm rest is all sticky!" Kairi screamed, her left hand out beside her. Indeed, there was something sticky on the armrest that sat between her and the driver, and whatever it was now stuck to Kairi's hand. Her fingers were shiny with something warm and sticky. "_Oh my god_, you got **cum** on me!"

"Well, you shouldn't have taken so long to get to the car." Sora replied casually, accidentally snickering at Kairi as she began to scream and hurriedly wipe her hand on his clothes. He looked at her a moment with a huge grin, then shook his head as his eyes went back to the road. "Oh, calm down. That isn't cum, that's soda. I got it there this morning, you idiot."

"Soda?"

"Yeah, soda."

"..." Kairi took her hand back to sniff at her fingers carefully. She instantly calmed down, rolling her eyes with relief as she smelled the familiar scent of Mountain Dew. "Oh, thank Prada..."

Sora laughed again, picking up speed as they finally made it out of the parking lot. It wasn't that it had been busy, Kairi had taken over an hour to get to the car so the whole place was pretty empty, it was just that the school's parking lot had many one-way, winding roads. It took a full minute to navigate, even without traffic, and the speed limit of ten miles per hour didn't help matters.

"You know..." Sora began, very innocently, as they reached the highway toward home.

Kairi turned her purple eyes on him, leaning her elbow into the window. The wind was blowing over her face and through her top, somewhat relaxing her. She almost felt like smiling, but didn't. "What?"

"Of all the people I have ever met, you're the one I would most expect to know what cum looks like." Sora gave her a toothy grin, as if he had just given her the biggest compliment a boy could give his little sister.

A loud, high-pitched noise was his response, along with a loud smack that made Sora yipe and laugh at the same time.

00000

"I don't know... maybe. But Sora seems like _way_ too much of a prude to do anything that kinky." Namine assured Kairi over the phone. The blond was at home, enjoying a nice, warm bubble bath. Her beautiful locks were in clips above her head to keep from getting wet and her cheeks were painted a light pink from the steamy water. Porcelain skin lightly glowing from a fresh wash. Namine was on her single-ear headset as she spoke to the only person she ever really talked to outside of school, her best friend Kairi. "I mean, he's such a geek! No offense, of course, I love you and your family to death, but he is. I mean, like, he has Star Wars action figures in his room for crying out loud!"

"It's not Star Wars, dumby. It's Firefly." Kairi sighed. She had just finished with her own bath, now walking about her room with freshly dyed red hair and only underwear on. Her bra and panties were, of course, pink. Hot pink, to be exact. Her bra had a little bow on the front at the bottom of her cleavage and her panties were so tiny, they might as well have been a thong. She walked about her room, looking through her drawer and closet for just the right outfit for tomorrow, as well as some pajamas for the night. "He says the smell in the car was just when he had left some food in the car this morning and it just went bad, but that did _not_ smell like old fast food."

"Firefly, Star Wars... The only real difference is one is funnier then the other." Namine shrugged in the water, giving a slow sigh. _I'm getting pruny... I should get out soon. _"I still don't believe it. Sora is so... so... so innocent! I mean, he jokes about us being whores sometimes, but he blushes whenever someone seriously brings up anything sexual!"

"I know, but I swear! It smelled so much like the back of Zidane's car the last time we had a date."

"Hmm... Maybe... Or maybe someone broke into the car? It's happened before. Or he might have let some of his friends use it. You know he's super nice like that, sometimes anyway."

"I don't think so. It is so hard to consider him doing something like that..." Kairi shrugged. "Oh well, forget it. His love life doesn't matter, ours does!" Kairi finally picked herself out a nice pair of polkadot pajamas, pink and red, to wear. She began to dress herself. "Tomorrow I'm handing out party invites. Even if we're both after Riku, it's only fair to choose other guys to go with and wait until the party to see who he picks. Agreed?"

"I don't know... The last time you said that, you picked the guy up behind my back." Namine pouted, finally getting out of the tub. Kairi could hear her friend moving about the water to take out the drain, then drip over the floor. On Kairi's side, the red-head was blushing gently.

_I bet she looks so cute naked._ Kairi giggled to herself.

"Wh-Why are you giggling?" Namine gasped. "You _are_ planning to steal him behind my back!"

"No, no! I swear, I won't. Super girl, best friend forever, ultra love promise!"

"You better be serious. That promise can't be negated, not even by crossing your toes or fingers while you promise it!"

"I know, I swear."

"Why were you giggling then?"

"I was just thinking about what you look like naked. You said you got waxed down there, right?"

"Oh!" Namine giggled herself at the mention of her cooch. She was gently wrapping a towel around herself, but stopped to open it back up and look down at herself. Beyond her hair and eyebrows, she hadn't a single bit of peach fuzz or growth on her body at all. She wrapped herself back, folding the top of the towel over her breasts. "Yes, you considering doing it yourself?"

"Hmm, maybe. I think as long as I keep it trimmed, I'm fine, but I know my boyfriend has been complaining about it being itchy."

"Boyfriend? Which one?"

"All three of them."

Both girls laughed.

"So..." Namine began again, letting her hair fall to her shoulders again as she exited the bathroom and walked down the hall. "Okay, so we take different dates, ditch them at the party, then see who gets the new guy?"

"Yes. I've already decided to let Leon take me."

"What? Leon? How did you pull that one off?"

"I'm bribing him with pizza."

Namine chuckled, letting her towel drop once she was in her bedroom and the door was locked. "Oh, of course. I should have thought of that one. I knew there was no way, not even for you, that anyone could get that guy to go on a date."

"Yeah, I know! He's so hot, but he has a horrible personality. However, he'll be too busy with pizza stuffing to care if I ditch him. In fact, he'll probably prefer it."

"Hm... Well, if you're taking Leon, I'm sure I can convince Cloud to come."

"You would rather bring your brother then a real date?"

Namine shrugged on the other side of the phone, her underwear on at last. She was at least a cup size bigger then Kairi, but her bras were almost a size smaller. It made it look as if her breasts were smaller then her friend's that way.

_If Kairi ever knew I had bigger breasts then her, she'd kill me. _Namine thought as she took a quick look at herself in the mirror. "I don't know. I don't really like anyone at the moment, other then Riku. Besides, you always thought Cloud was hot, so when I win Riku, you can have someone else to hit on for the night. You'll feel less bad that way!"

Kairi snorted over the phone, smirking into her cell.

"Oh, please, girlfriend! Like, whatever! Riku is mine. Plain and simple. And when _I_ win him, you can see if Leon will be willing to share his pizza with you."

"Slut!"

"Whore!"

"Fake!"

"Stupid!"

"..."

"..."

"I love you, Kairi!"

"I love you to, Namine!"

"Aww!"

"Kisses!"

"Anyway, I need to go. Love and hugs! Bai-ee!"

"Bye!"

And they hung up. On Namine's side, she was pulling on her night gown with a frown on her face, giving a sigh. The blond walked back into the hall, looking a little lonely as she made her way further into the house. Past the bathroom, past her parents' room, and down the hall until she stopped before a bedroom with a large carving of a buster sword on the door. Yes, a carving- not a poster. And it was done by hand by the very person who owned the room. The blond girl knocked on the door gently with a little frown.

"Cloud..." Namine murmured through the door, her tapping shy. "Cloud? Can I ask you something?"

The door opened slowly with a creak, as the hinges were a little old. On the other side was a sleepy looking young male. He had many spiked blond locks, eyes just like Namine's, and a broad body with plenty of muscles. He yawned gently, wiping one of his hands on his plain white T-shirt for no apparent reason. Beside the shirt, he only had some boxers and a wrist watch on.

Namine smiled at him, clasping her hands together as she rocked on her heels gently.

"Cloud, will you come with me to Kairi's party this weekend? I know you're in college and don't like going to 'little girl parties', but I don't have anyone else..." She pouted deeply at him, her eyes going wide. She sniffed as if she might cry, her eyes watering.

Cloud gave her a very flat look.

"Oh, please, Cloudy-woudy?" Namine said in a cutesy voice, cutely bouncing forward to snuggle against her brother. "Pweeeeasssee?"

"..." Cloud sighed, patting her shoulder. The girl looked up just in time to catch him nodding his consent.

"Oh, thank you!" Namine said excitedly, jumping forward to kiss his cheek. "I promise you'll have fun! Or, at the very least, everyone will leave you alone!"

Cloud shook his head, barely offered a smile, then gently closed his door on her.

"Thanks again, Cloud! I love you!" Namine called through the door, then began to skip to her room.

00000

"Alright! Everyone who wants an invite to my party, please make a single file line in front of me!" Kairi called out to the crowded hall of the school the next morning. Everyone was about their lockers, getting ready to go to first class. The red-head stood there with a bright smile, winking in a general direction at everyone.

Immediately, nearly all the school became one large line in wait for an invite. Kairi laughed, waving a hand as if the act was very silly, if not very warranted.

"Oh, nonononono... Let me rephrase. Anyone who wants an invite and knows that I believe they're good enough to come, get into a single-file line."

The crowd of students that had filed into line to get an invite began to murmur amongst themselves. Some students began to argue over who was better fit to be in line, others just shrugged or sagged their shoulders and left the line in order to get to their homerooms.

"That's better!" Kairi practically sang, giggling happily as the line thinned to nearly half its orginal size. "Alright, people! One at a time! Remember, it's this Friday and you _cannot_ get in without an invite!"

Riku just happened to be turning around the corner from the math hall, just in time to see Kairi passing out invitations. At first, the male tried to walk by without notice, even putting his hand up to scratch on his forehead as if that would hide him from the girl, but was predictably stopped mid-walk to homeroom. He cringed for a moment, then put on his usual fake smile.

"Hello, Kairi. Can I help you?" He asked her as she lifted out a hand to touch his shoulder, which was enough to stop him from walking away.

"I'm _sure_ you heard of my party coming up..." Kairi stated confidentally, bending her hand to gently touch her chest. She bit her lip, fluttering her eyes flirtatiously. "You just have to come!"

"A party, hm?" Riku began, as if actually contemplating it. He didn't seem too sure about it, though, or so said the face he was pulling.

Kairi was squirming with panic on the inside, but kept her cool and confident smile on the out. In fact, she seemed to smile even brighter.

"Namine and I will be there. Unfortunately, my brother Sora will be around as a chaperone, but he's only two years older then I am. And other then him... No one else. Completely parentless! We're going to have a _ton_ of snacks and booze- "

"Sora?" Riku asked, sounding a little surprised. "... _You're_ Sora's sister? Not Namine?"

"Huh?" Kairi blinked her eyes, suddenly confused. And a little shocked. "Do you know Sora? Why would Namine say he's _her_ brother?"

Riku raised a hand and shook his head, frowning softly. "No, no... She didn't say anything of the sort. I just assumed she was his sister because... They have the same sort of eyes. I knew his sister went here and I knew she was in your grade... But you don't seem anything like him."

Kairi beamed at that comment. It seemed to be a huge compliment to her, being nothing like Sora. She placed her hands on her hips, invitations still in one hand, and posed for Riku in a superior manner.

"Yes, though Sora is a little low class for me..." Kairi didn't seem to notice the twitch in Riku's eye at that statement. "But yes. We are related. How do you know him, hm?"

"I went to his school before I came here. Why do you two have different last names? Yours is Chung, his is Islands."

"Oh, so _that_ was the school that kicked you out?" Kairi stated, without a second thought to the insensitivity of it. She seemed a little surprised, but quickly got over it. "Well, I certainly hope he didn't annoy you at all. If you got kicked out for beating him up, however, I'll completely understand..." She then seemed to sigh, shaking her head. "Well, you see, he's my half brother. My mother is from China while his mother was American, so he has no exotic features about him at all. Nothing special, I'm afraid... But me, I have all the class of the Orient!"

Riku's aquamarine eyes were blazing with anger, but his lips seemed to smile pleasantly. Kairi took that moment to look at her nails, missing the sudden fury.

"An invite... to your party?" Riku began, tempted to rip all the invitations to shreds and toss it back into her face. However, he kept the anger in well and gently pulled from her hands a single invite. He put it away carefully before her into one of his coat pockets. "I'd be happy to come. This Friday, yes?"

She answered with a quick "yes" and attempted to say something else, but Riku was walking off before she could. One hand was over some books he was carrying to class, the other was in his pocket... clenched into a tight fist.

Kairi waved him off, scowling to herself.  
_  
I'll get him... One way or another, he is _mine_!_

_

* * *

_

Yeppers. There ya are. Rushed like usual. TEE HEE. :3

Oh, and for those interested... I just recently started a **huge role play and discussion forum board**. I have started a Kingdom Hearts role play there and I'm in need of players (I seriously JUST finished setting it up about 3 days ago).

The whole board has just recently been opened for "business", so to speak, and I'd love to have people come by and check it out. It's an everything kind of board, not strictly to Kingdom Hearts. Come by if you're interested!

Check the bottom of my profile for the link.


	4. So Close to Done

OMG. Another update. Yaaay!

I have finished and started my own discussion and role play forum.

I have made and begun a Kingdom Hearts role play and I'm in some serious need of fellow players or just anyone who wants to come by and join in threads! Please come check me out. The link is **sokh dot proboards dot com**. I'd write it out like a real link, but it doesn't show up here like that. xD Or find the link at the bottom of my profile page!

* * *

"How did I get rangled into doing this again?" Sora asked for the fifth time since he began to work around the house, putting away the valuables and setting up the decorations... by himself. He was standing on a chair now, putting up a large display of ribbons over the entrance to the house from the foyer. "Kairi, I am not going to do this by myself. Either help out or this is the last thing I'm doing, besides hiding the silverware for mom and dad."

"It's not my fault daddy refused to hire professionals like he did last year." Kairi sighed, rolling her eyes.

"That is not an excuse to be lazy."

"I'm not lazy! I'm doing my job. I'm the superviser, and I am currently supervising you bitching far too much."

"That's it. You're doing your own decorations!" Sora dropped the ribbons, letting them fall to the floor in a bundle. He jumped off the chair, lifted it up, and began to carry it back toward the dining room where he had borrowed it.

"Hey!" Kairi growled, following close behind Sora. "You get your ass back up there and do it! _Now_!"

"You ever get a song stuck in your head and it just won't go away? It's even worse when you like the song and can't remember the name." Sora replied casually, ignoring his sister's shrill voice. Just until Kairi began to smack him in the back of the head. He dropped the chair right where it was, turned around and glared down the few inches he had over her at her.

"Hit me one more time, Kairi, I swear to your prada bag..." Sora began, jerking a finger at Kairi's favorite purse.

"What? You going to hit me?" Kairi scoffed, crossing her arms as she gave her brother a smug smirk. "Go on. See what our parents do. You know they love me more then you."

Sora smirked back, mimicking the same position as his sister- arms crossed and a tilt over his hip.

"No. I won't have to hit you. Our parents may love you, but they don't care about your stuff."

Kairi gasped, taking a step back and gaping at her brother.

"You wouldn't _dare_!"

"I would! I'll burn all your purses, destroy your make up, and take pictures of you in that green, avocado mask you put on right before bed and post them on my Facebook!"

"You're such as ass! Why can't you just know your place and do as you're told, **like the worthless mutt you are**!"

Sora stared at Kairi, his arms loosening up and his own gaze that of complete shock. His mouth was even gaping slightly. Kairi just put that same smirk from before back on, hands on her hips. Sora just frowned back at her, turning around to take the chair back to the dining room.

"You've said a lot of nasty things about me, Kairi. You've been nothing but a brat your whole life, but this is ridiculous. Even for you. And F.Y.I., I'm not the half-breed in the house..." Sora replied softly as he disappeared down the hall and into the formal room where the chair belonged.

"Get over it, you big baby! I'm exotic and beautiful! You're just an _ugly, worthless _mutt! Usually blue eyes are nice, but even those are boring and dull because they were born into that ugly face of yours! You're a worthless mutt! _Arf arf arf_! Try not to knaw on your ass, mutt!" Kairi huffed, standing back up straight. She had bent over and cupped her hands to scream her response back at Sora, now busy walking over to her purse as she ran her hands through her hair. "Oooh! That jerk! Mom and dad should have sold him to slavery or something."

00000

Namine was at home, double checking her dress in a full-length mirror decorating the inside of her closet door.

Cloud was sitting on the bed near by, leaning over his knees and silently watching his sister as she posed and twirled or fluffed her dress or hair. Namine was in a pretty white dress, almost similar to her usual dress she liked to wear so often, but it was down to her knees, no sleeves, and the bottom was loose instead of skin tight. Her shoes were white heels. Cloud was just wearing some casual black jeans and a large short-sleeved shirt (reading "DO NOT DISTURBED: already disturbed" on the front) over a tight, plain blue, long-sleeved shirt. He blinked his ice-blue eyes, sitting up straight as Namine finally moved away from the mirror.

"I'm ready to go if you are." Namine said cheerfully, excitedly hopping over like a bunny to stand in front of her brother.

Cloud quirked a brow, frowning softly at her.

"I know we'll be early, but I have to be anyway. Kairi's parents wouldn't hire decorators this year, and knowing her she's probably already made Sora so mad he won't help anymore." Namine shrugged, moving to take Cloud by his hand and force him up. "Of course, you don't have to help or anything. I'm just volunteering for it. Kairi is too much of a rich girl to know how to do anything normal, so she needs me."

Cloud sighed, offering Namine a flat look as he stood and was led from his sister's room and toward the hall.

"Yeah, I know it seems like she's taking advantage of me, but like I said... I'm volunteering!"

Cloud huffed.

"I know she wouldn't help me out or bother to volunteer for me, but she's also not me. Very key thing, you see." Namine chuckled, her hand firmly curled into Cloud's. She led them carefully down the stairs, trying not to drag Cloud too hard behind her. "You see, Kairi just isn't the type of girl to really understand the basics of common courtesy or caring. She can't help that, her parents spoiled her to death."

Cloud sighed, rolling his eyes.

"I am not an abuse sponge, so stop that!"

00000

"Oh, Namine! It's _terrible_!" As soon as the blond girl had arrived to Kairi's house, she had immediately been enveloped in a tight hug. Kairi clung to her friend, sniffing lightly.

"What happened, Kai?" Namine gently pat her friend's back, still smiling despite Kairi's obvious distress. Or rather, dramatic display.

Kairi finally let Namine go after a few more seconds, acting as if someone had died inside.

"Sora is being a jerk again! He even called me a half-breed! _A half-breed_!"

Namine frowned then, letting Kairi lead her inside. Cloud was right behind them, though he seemed less then interested in their conversation. In fact, he found the flowers in the trees and bushes that made the beautiful front yard far more interesting then Kairi's woes. So, he decided to stay outside a while longer, moving to finger a few dogwood petals.

"That doesn't sound like Sora..." Namine said, in a slow, confused voice.

Kairi huffed, jerking her hand away from Namine and walking back into her house with her nose in the air. She was at least polite enough to leave the door open for both blonds behind her.

"Of course it sounds like Sora! Sora is a jerk! He's always been a jerk! He needs to curl up and just _die_ somewhere already!"

"Hey, now..." Normally Namine would have just nodded her head or changed the subject, but instead she seemed very shocked. "You've never spoken like that before. I mean, do you _really_ want him dead? That's so harsh..."

Kairi let go of a hard breath, which was really more like half a growl and a frustration grunt. She turned sharply on her heel, glaring at Namine a moment.

"Oh, forget it! I need to get these decorations done. You going to help me or what?"

"Sure, just calm down. You know I'll totally help you out. What are best friends for?"

"Hmph..." Kairi sighed. Her hands were in tight fists at her sides, slowly loosening up as she noted the look of fear and shock on Namine's face. Kairi stood there, taking her time to breathe and let all her muscles loosen up before she finally smiled again. "I'm sorry. I think it's all this Riku nonsense tearing me up inside. I mean, I've never had a guy be so stubborn before! It's stressing me out a little."

Namine laughed, moving in to hug her best friend again. She nuzzled her face playfully, staring into Kairi's purple eyes with her own sky-blue.

"It's okay. Stress does some pretty crazy things to people." Namine let go, clapping her hands together. "Okay! What needs to be done?"

00000

Sora was settled into his room, the door securely locked. The fan above him was moving at a slow pace, the rhythmic chant of the fins somehow relaxing the brunet until his anger had been soothed from a near raging volcano to a silent and slowly dying smolder. He stared at the ceiling, doing his best to think of absolutely nothing. His hands were curled around a small cat with brown and orange stripes, gently scratching its tiny head. Sora could feel the little feline purring against his stomach, very much enjoying its pampering.

He sighed to himself, moving to sit up at last once he felt like he could without throwing something, causing the tiny cat to mewl loudly in protest. Sora lifted the fluffy thing up, pressing it in under his chin. He gave its head a kiss, still gently petting it.

"Oh, Cougar..." Sora sighed to his kitten, hearing it begin to purr contentedly again. "It makes me feel better to have you around... Though I wish your other father was here. He really knows how to cheer me up... and admittedly, I'm a little worried for him to. He sounded so mad on the phone before..."

Cougar mewed at Sora, as if asking to hear more. When really, Sora had begun to drift away again and forgot to keep his scratching up.

"Hmm... I wonder if he's really coming tonight." Sora frowned down at his blankets, slowly closing his eyes. He set Cougar down on the bed, chuckling as the little furball began to rub itself against Sora's hands and arms, not done with the affection.

"Yow..."

"Attention whore." Sora said fondly, sliding his hand over Cougar's back, then scratching just below his ears. Cougar settled down to enjoy it, flopping on his side.

There was a light tapping at Sora's window. At first it had been so soft, he hadn't heard it at all above Cougar's itense purring. Sora himself was a little too distracted with his own thoughts anyway.

Another tap, this time much louder. An obvious rapping of knuckles against the glass. Sora finally looked up, quirking a brow up in confusion.

_Who would be-_ "Oh my god!" Sora gasped, jumping up from his bed and leaving Cougar to wail at him, nearly stumbling on his own two feet to get to the window. He grinned goofily, jumping over to the window and immediately opening it. He began to pull a young male inside over the sill, helping him in carefully. "You did come! How come you used the window? How did you climb up here, I'm three stories up!"

Sora instantly clung to his visitor before he had a chance to answer. "I missed you so much..."

"Yow! Meowr!"

"Cougar to, geez..."

* * *

RUSHED RUSHED RUSHED. YAAAAAAAY.


End file.
